Lion King: Lion of the Pride
by Nukascar101 aka RevRav
Summary: This is sorta like Father of the Pride mixed with lion king. They live like humans even though humans still exist its a little experiment please read and tell me if its good Sorry couldn't thing of a better summary.


Ok i know i might get flamed for this but i was just watching some episodes of this canceled show called 'Father of the Pride" and i really liked it, it's about a family of white lions owned by two magicians and all the animals have houses and TV sets and beds and all the stuff we have so i was thinking why not mix that with one of my all time favorite movies, The Lion King and that's what i did here. I don't know if i should put them in America and an advanced Version of Africa, they don't wear clothes all the time only on special occasions, the Lion King movies where just movies so noone really died and all that but the family relations and names remain the same. One more thing...They are all filthy stinking rich! lol  


* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Mufasa was sitting on a reclined chair enjoying a game of football while his brother Scar was fast asleep on a chair across the living room. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway alerted Mufasa that his son had arrived and just as he predicted a fully grown Simba opened the door and walked in.

"How was your day son" Mufasa asked with a warm smile.

"It was great, besides the fact that I didn't win the golf match today. If Tiger hadn't made a hole-in-one on the third hole I'd have a trophy in my hands right now" Simba replied.

"Tiger Woods?" Mufasa questioned.

"No I mean the Tiger. I only wish I could play with Woods" Simba said as he made his way to the large couch that could easily fit six occupants and sat down. "I see uncle Scar is resting up for his show tonight" Simba said looking towards his uncle who muttered 'long live the king' in his sleep.

"I think that movie is getting to him, he was really into his character while were acting" Mufasa said to Simba in an amused way. The sound of a loud V8 and a smaller car that had obviously been modified were heard pulling up next to the house.

"Here he comes, 3, 2…" Simba said and before he could say one Nuka burst through the door causing Scar to jolt up from his sleep.

"Nuka is in the house!" the dark lion shouted in an almost jazz like way.

"NUKA WILL YOU KEEP QUITE!!!" Scar shouted glaring at his son with his piercing green eyes. Nuka quickly piped down and quickly made his way to the couch. "Now I can't even get back to sleep" Scar said as he rubbed his eyes. Kovu then walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Still getting into trouble Nuk'" Kovu said addressing his half-brother by the nick-name he and Vitani used. Scar then sat up and put his chair upright.

"Have the girls got back yet?" he asked no one in particular.

"Mehtuu left to pick them up, he should be back in a little while" Mufasa said as he flicked through the channels.

"Hey Simba you ever thought about upgrading" Nuka said with a smile as he swung a set of car keys on his claw.

"I think my Lexus ES is good enough" Simba said coolly.

"Not with the V6 it is" Nuka said again flicking the keys in the air and catching them.

"You should talk about upgrading Nuka, with that old American brick you drive" Kovu said as he sat down next to Nuka.

"Hey my 89 Camaro can smoke your 95 Supra any time termite!" Nuka shouted. "Remember your talking to the master of modification here; remember what I did to Mehtuu's Magnum R/T" Nuka said proudly.

"Yeh, you stole it, supercharged it, put 22 inch rims, but three extra seats in the back, gave it air suspension, gave it a performance exhaust and to top it all off you but nitrous that conveniently comes on when he turns the A/C to level 5" Kovu said in a mater-of-fact way.

"You didn't have to give him the whole list" Nuka grumbled and then his ears perked as he heard a loud rumble outside. "There's my baby" Nuka said as he recognized the noise. Seconds later the door flies open as Zira storms in.

"We're back!" She shouted as she made her way to the still sitting Scar with arms wide open, she was wearing a black dress like those used to go to balls. Soon after Nala, Vitani, Sarabi, Kiara and Dotty walked in. Nala and Sarabi were wearing a white version to Zira's dress; Kiara was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a sleeveless top that also showed some of her stomach. Vitani was wearing baggy jeans and a tight vest while Dotty was wearing jeans like Vitani and what seemed to be a tight sport bra.

"You look so hot" Kovu said to Kiara while a sly smile as she sat next to Kovu.

"How was the modeling?" Mufasa asked Sarabi as she sat on his lap.

"A bit annoying at times but a lot of fun mostly" she replied.

"Shere Khan was so funny when taking pictures" Nala said with a small giggle as she sat next to Simba. All the lionesses lightly nodded and smiled.

"Well if Khan was funny then I must be Hilarious" Nuka said in a sly way as he wrapped an arm around Dotty who sat next to him. Dotty just giggled at this.

"Did you miss me Scar" Zira who was on Scar's lap said in a teasing way as she ran her hand through his mane.

"More than you think my sweet" Scar said as he ran his hand down the side of the lioness.

"Where's Mehtuu?" Nuka asked no one in particular.

"He said he was going to drop of Serafina and do some other things, he should be back by five thirty" Kiara said.

"Five thirty, what time is in now?" Scar asked in a panicked tone.

"Five o' clock" Mufasa answered still flicking through channels.

"Oh no, sorry Zira my love I'm going to be late for my show" Scar said. Zira got off of him and then he rushed down the hallway. A few minutes later he comes back into the living room wearing a navy blue suit and trying to fix his tie. "How can humans wear these things all the time" he grumbled as he finally got the tie good.

"I agree, how can they wear these? I'm going to change" Nala said and then walked down the hall way after giving Simba a small kiss. The other lionesses followed her lead kissing their mates and goin down the hall except for Vitani who just went down the hall seeing that she had no mate and Zira's small kiss was more like a romantic smooch.

"What's on tonight?" Nuka asked his father.

"I'm interviewing Buck from ice age" Scar said as he picked up an I-phone and a set of car keys.

"Buck! Can I come" Nuka said getting up from his seat.

"Sure, but don't do anything stupid and no you can't drive" Scar said seeming to predict Nuka's next question. With a quick wave good-bye the two lions made their way to Scar's vehicle which turned out to be a Mercedes S class. "I love my life" Scar said as he gazed at the car and then walked towards it causing it to automatically unlock because the keys were in his possession. The two lions entered the car and Scar started the engine, Nuka then slipped a CD into the radio and loud rap music started to play. Scar just glared at Nuka before sighing and putting the car into drive and then driving away.

* * *

Rate and review, tell me if i should go onw or end it.


End file.
